


The Aftermath

by MsMelancholy



Series: Crowley was Raphael :) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), But so is Aziraphale, Crowley is Baby, Crowley’s Hiss, Crowley’s Scales, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, I have more angst don’t worry, M/M, They fight for literally three seconds, crowley was raphael, hurt aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelancholy/pseuds/MsMelancholy
Summary: “I was an archangel. It’s the past, it’s not important.”“It is to me!”[Or: Aziraphale and Crowley actually talk.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley was Raphael :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 388





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little nothing chapter while I procrastinate everything in my life! I have more Crowley is Raphael content coming up as well as a few other fandoms that I feel like never get fics anymore >:(

Gabriel left the bookshop an hour after he was assured that Crowley wasn’t going to keel over and die any time soon. Crowley had gotten a 30 minute lecture from Gabriel about being stupid and how he was definitely going to tell Beezelbub about this and blah blah blah. 

Aziraphale had dipped off into the kitchen, sifting through his cabinets for an herbal tea he’d been given in 1563 by a kind old woman who claimed that just being near Aziraphale made her feel young again. Crowley pushed himself off of the floor, making his way over to the couch before ultimately collapsing onto it with a faint oof. Gangly limbs were sprawled across the sofa like a spider’s legs. Crowley was so focused on relaxing that he didn’t even notice when Aziraphale reentered the room. 

The angel stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest concernedly. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Aziraphale said suddenly.

“Eventually.” Crowley said cooly, eyes shut.

“Eventually. Crowley, how long would that have been? A few years, centuries?” Aziraphale huffed childishly. “We’ve known one another for ages and not once did you even thing to tell me about you being a- an archangel?”

“I was an archangel. It’s the past, it’s not important.”

“It is to me!” Aziraphale raised his voice, it shook with anger and confusion. “It’s important when it leaves you bleeding out on my floor about to-- to discorperate!” 

Crowley was sitting up now. His hair was pulled back into a tangled ponytail, a light sheen of sweat still longing on his forebears from the previous events.

“Aziraphale, I didn’t tell you becausssse it’s not your businessss. I wassssn’t ready to tell anyone.” Crowley hissed. 

“And yet you told Gabriel.” It wasn’t a question, it was plainly stated fact.

“I didn’t tell him, angel!” Crowley’s fingers twitched nervously as he tried to search for the right words. “Ngk— He find out on his own. Stayed here for like an hour or so just pestering me about it.”

Aziraphale had to admit that he did remember lingering angelic presence that had him feeling on edge all week. He’d just assumed that too many frivolous miracles had left an imprint of sorts on the bookshop. Apparently it had been the presence of two archangels in the end. Just thinking about not one, but two archangels in his bookshop made Aziraphale anxious. He shook the thought from his head and sighed softly.

“I thought we were best friends, Crowley.” The angel muttered softly.

“We are— you’re my best friends! The love of my life— Aziraphale you mean the world to me, but my past is something that I haven’t quite come to terms with yet.” Crowley strolled across the room, taking Aziraphale’s hands in his own. “I was going to tell you eventually, I swear, but I never really found the right time. I didn’t want to freak you out or anything.”

“Promise me we won’t keep secrets from one another.” Aziraphale’s gaze was softly stern as he stared Crowley in the eyes. It made the demon realize that he didn’t have his glasses on and he fidgeted nervously.

“Angel—”

“Please, Crowley.” Zira begged.

Crowley bit his lip, breaking the skin at the sudden appearance of his fangs. He ran a forked tongue over his teeth, gaze flickering to everywhere except Aziraphale’s piercing blue eyes. 

“I promise.” Crowley sighed softly.

“Thank you.” Aziraphale pressed a chaste kiss to Crowley’s nose. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

“Wh— angel, I can just miracle myself clean.” Crowley said softly as Aziraphale dragged him over to the couch. 

“It’s not quite the same as having someone else do it for you.” Aziraphale supplied as he pulled the ponytail holder out of Crowley’s hair. The red headed demon tried to get up, but when Aziraphale began to card his hands through his hair, Crowley melted. He relaxed against the couch cushions. 

Aziraphale noticed how light Crowley was, even with all of their dinner dates. He supposed that technically Crowley didn’t need to eat being a divine entity and all, but it still left Aziraphale feeling concerned. Maybe he’d just spent too much time around humans. Yes, that was the answer.

Aziraphale barely noticed when Crowley had drifted off to sleep. His eyelashes seemed impossibly longer than usual and Aziraphale noticed the light outline of scales dancing across Crowley’s skin the way freckles littered a human’s face. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you, you silly demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! It’s really short and I know this definitely isn’t what you expected after months of no updates but I had to get back into the groove of things somehow,, 
> 
> Kudos and Comments encourage me to write more!!


End file.
